


Bucky's Rudolph

by Hrtthrbromanov



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Bucky and a dog, F/M, Fluff, James Barnes - Freeform, bucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrtthrbromanov/pseuds/Hrtthrbromanov
Summary: You seem to know about what Bucky needs more than he does, and you’ll go out of your way to prove that. Or: You get Bucky a dog for Christmas.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Bucky's Rudolph

“Please, Buck. It’ll be good for the both of you.”

“You’re kidding. You have to be absolutely out of your goddamn mind to even suggest getting a dog to me.”

You groan, letting your head fall back on the couch cushion behind you. You’d been egging him on about this for weeks, and now that it was getting closer to Christmas, you’d been more than insistent. You’d even gone as far as to deny him of sex, and that didn’t go over well for either of you. 

“This is the last time I'm telling you, doll. We are not getting a damn dog.” 

You knew he was serious, but you also knew that once a dog was in front of him, he’d never leave it alone. Just last week Sam had brought his boxer to the compound, and Bucky had fallen in love instantly. It made you a little jealous, honestly. But you knew better than anyone that he needs a little distraction like that. Something he could get up to trouble with. Maybe even a buddy to go on his runs with him, because god knows you weren’t. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. Just trying to help.” You sigh, deciding to stop the pestering for now. He looks over to you, reaching over to grab your hand. You put on an exaggerated pout, hoping he might buy it. Instead he rolls his eyes and stands up, walking toward the front door. 

You turn quickly in your spot on the couch to look at him as he opens the door. He gives you a look, as if he was warning you or something, and called over to you, “I’m going out with Steve for a little while. Please, for the love of god, don’t do anything stupid.”

You scoff as he shuts the door behind him. You were hurt, truthfully. You knew for a fact that whatever he and Steve got up to had to be ten times dumber than what you did on your own. Besides, you had never done anything dumb in your life. You’d show him that. 

____________________________________________________________________________

The little bell chimed as you opened the door. You were greeted by the welcoming sounds of the yips and mewls of cats and dogs. You nodded to the woman behind the front desk, signing your name on the sign-in sheet, and helping yourself to the back where the animals were kept. You cooed at the dogs whining for your attention, smiling out of pure adoration of them all. Now you were upset with yourself for coming alone, because it was going to be hard to just choose one. 

“Aren’t you a handsome boy.” You stop in front of a cage containing a red-nose pitbull. Funnily enough, his name was Rudolph. He pressed his face up to the front of the cage, huffing and puffing his way to you. You sigh, dropping to your knees in front of him, pushing your hand through to pet him.   
Bucky was going to kill you, you knew that much, but you also knew you couldn’t leave without Rudolph. You’d calmly explain to him that you coincidentally found him on the street, and that you simply couldn’t leave him out in the cold. He’d understand. 

He was just afraid, and you understood that, you really did. He was afraid that if it turned out he couldn’t take care of a dog, then he wouldn’t be able to take care of you. He was a family man at heart, and you’d show him that that was the farthest thing from the truth, even if you had to take it slowly. 

After some time of reassuring yourself this was the right thing to do, you made your way back up to the front desk with confidence, ready to bring Rudolph home. As soon as you sat down to do the paperwork, your phone rang. The lady behind the counter threw you a concerned look as you groaned, bringing the phone up to your ear. 

“Hey… Bucky.” You hoped - no, prayed he didn’t hear the cringe in your voice, and the sound of frantic barking in the background. 

“Hey, babydoll. I’m almost home, and I was gonna stop and grab us a bite to eat. What sounds good?”

Your eyes widen as you search your brain for an answer, not wanting him to go home to find you gone. He would be smart enough to put the pieces together, and it’d be worse that way. 

“Um, you know that italian place on 83rd? Their fettuccine sounds so good right now.”

You can practically hear the cogs turning in his head as he tries to remember just what you were talking about, and you knew he’d remembered when he let out a long sigh. 

“You mean that place that takes 45 minutes just to take your damn order? Alright, doll, but-”

“Great, thanks. Bye, love you!” Ending the call as quickly as you can, you shut your phone off to prevent any further distractions. You turned your attention back to the paperwork, breezing through it to get it done and over with. 

You returned the finished papers to the front desk, and this time the lady led you back herself. You made your way over to Rudolph, excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of your heels, waiting for her to bring him out. 

She opened the cage door, and out came Rudolph, jumping with joy. The lady placed the lead over his head and you grabbed it from her, nearly getting knocked down when he jumped up on you, sniffing you with vigor. 

“Oh, yeah. He’s gonna love you.” 

____________________________________________

“This way boy, come on.” You lead Rudolph through the hallway of your apartment complex, trying to get him to focus on getting to your room on time. He was currently trying to bite at your shoestrings, as you tripped down the hall. 

“Yeah, Sam. She’s just not here. Well, no I haven't tried calling her yet I thought I call you first because- Because you’re supposed to know everything, asshole!”

You froze. Shit! He’s home. You thought, tugging on the dog to keep him from rounding the corner. You pressed yourself up against the wall to stop yourself from being seen, but just as you were about to peek around the corner, your phone rang. 

Oh, fuck. Maybe if I just ignore it he’ll go away. Coincidences happen all the time, right? 

“Baby? Is that you?” 

I guess not. 

You make your way around to face him, head hung in shame and leash dangling from your hands. You could hear the audible gasp Bucky let out when he saw the big, jolly dog. “You did not.” he mumbled in disbelief. Before you could answer, Rudolph bounded up to him, jumping into his arms. “Hey, buddy. Did she kidnap you? Hey, don’t sniff there.”

“I'm not a kidnapper, Bucky!” You huff, stomping. “I just, uh, found him somewhere. Yeah. His name is Rudolph.” You tried to explain, but he wasn’t listening. He was too busy talking to his new pal. A small smile crept up on your face. 

“Rudolph, huh? Well aren’t you just a sweetheart. Not as tough as you look. Guess that makes two of us.” He giggled. Actually giggled, and your heart melted. “Come on, let's get you two trouble makers inside.” He finally looked to you, nodding for you to come on. He opened your door and in went Rudolph, excitedly sniffing everything in his sight. Before you could go in after him, though, Bucky stopped you. 

“Thank you, trouble.” He wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his hands inside your jean pockets, pulling you into him. He looked up, and just so happens, all thanks to a gag gift from Tony, a mistletoe dangled from your doorway. 

You leaned in, kissing him slowly until a smile broke out against his lips. “Told you I wouldn’t do anything dumb.” And you didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Requests are open :)


End file.
